Dracula's Curse
by afmghost
Summary: A narration of Castlevania 3, with some Netflix influence. On hiatus until I become more skilled as a writer
1. The Devil his Due

**This may be the narration of the NES game, but just in case you're unfamiliar with Castlevania lore, I'm going to take a few chapters to set everything up.**

**Europe****, 1467**

Lisa looked at the isolated castle. It appeared to be abandoned, but she had heard rumors of a man that lived there that knew many forgotten sciences.

She looked in a mirror. She was slightly taller than the average woman, and her hair was quite blonde, even though she was in her early thirties. She put the mirror away and knocked on the door.

To her surprise, the door opened on its own. Knowing what to do, she entered the castle.

"Hello?" She called. "My name is Lisa from Wallachia, and I am told that the man who lives here has knowledge. I want to become a doctor."

A shadowy figure moved behind her. She immediately looked behind her to see that nothing was there.

"I want to become a healer," she continued. "Help makes the lives of Wallachia better."

The figure appeared behind her again.

"I am Vlad Dracula Tepes," he introduced. "And I do not get many visitors."

Lisa looked at Dracula. He was a tall man with black hair and a very light skin complexion. One of the most interesting things was his attire being a red cloak and robe, which was not a common choice of attire.

"What have you to trade for my knowledge?" Dracula asked.

Lisa looked at him.

"Perhaps I could help you relearn some manners," she answered. "I have crossed the threshold of your home and you haven't offered me a drink or to take my coat."

Dracula looked at her. Many people were intimidated by his castle alone, and even the few that weren't were scared off by the obvious fact that he was a vampire. Lisa, however, was not.

"But what do I have to gain from helping you humans?" Dracula asked. "We vampires have been shunned, forced to live in isolation from your society."

"You don't travel much, do you?" Lisa asked. "I suppose times were different long ago, but people have changed. Try to mingle with human society again."

Dracula looked at her.

"So, what are you suggesting?"

"I want you to travel the world, like people do. You might like it."

Dracula looked out a window at the dark forest surrounding the castle. While it was necessary for him and his kind to remain in the shade, he would admit that the grim atmosphere of the castle wasn't his cup of tea.

"You have been in my home two minutes, and you have suggested that I travel the world with you because human society has changed?" He asked.

"I want to improve the lives of everyone," Lisa replied. "And you have the knowledge to do it. You help me out, and I will start with you."

Dracula smiled.

"I believe I like you, Lisa of Wallachia," he answered. "Let me teach you the true science."

**Wallachia, 1477**

There was a crowd of people watching as Lisa was being tied to a pyre.

"Lisa Tepes," the priest announced. "You have been judged guilty on the sin of witchcraft, and consorting with the devil. What are your final words?"

"Don't do this," Lisa pleaded. "If you kill me, he will come, and I fear nothing will stop him. I just wanted to help you."

"That sounds like a threat," the priest retorted angerly. "Light her up!"

Two citizens would run and light the pyre, and the flames surrounded Lisa, who began to cry.

**Castlevania, Dracula's study**

Dracula would be reading a book about governments when Death appeared.

"My Lord," the reaper addressed. "We have received reports of a burning in Wallachia. It's your wife."

Dracula looked up at attention and went to his distance mirror. After some incantations, he saw his wife suffering lethal burns from the hungry flames.

"Lisa..." he started. "Even if I reach her...it would be too late."

Dracula's eyes turned blood red, something that only happened when he became overwhelmed with his anger.

"Thank you, Death. I wish to be alone now."

Death would look at his master and leave the study, closing the door behind him.

**Wallachia Town Square**

The skeleton of Lisa Tepes finally melted enough to fall to the ground. The townspeople started to cheer.

"Let this serve as an example for anyone else to decides to practice witchcraft," the priest threatened. "We will find you, and the flames of God will serve as your punishment!"

Without warning, the waning fire from the pyre grew significantly as Dracula's face formed in the flames.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY WIFE?" Dracula demanded.

"Satan!" Some of the citizens declared. The priests rose crosses to the image, only to have Dracula make his demand again.

"I AM VLAD DRACULA TEPES, AND YOU WILL TELL ME WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY BELOVED WIFE!"

"She was a witch," the lead priest answered. "A heretic, just like you!"

"YOU FIND A WOMAN WHO FINDS ME, USES MY KNOWLEDGE TO CARE FOR YOUR PEOPLE'S ILLS, AND DUB BOTH OF US HERETICS?" Dracula demanded.

The priests would begin incantations.

"In nomine Patris..."

"Out of respect for my wife, she who cared so much for your kind, I give you one year to prepare for the end of your society," Dracula threatened. "Once that year is up, I will show no mercy."

**Castlevania, Dracula's study**

Dracula would undo his spell and form a fist in his hand. After a second, he finally snapped, breaking bookshelves and beakers alike.

"One year to summon an army," he declared. "From the depths of Hell!"

"No."

Dracula looked behind him to see his son. He had white hair, just like her mother did. In fact, the resemblance was strong.

"What do you mean, no?" Dracula demanded. "Your mother was the only one that allowed me to tolerate human life!"

"Then find the one who did the deed," the son suggested. "If you unleash an army of the night on Europe you cannot undo it, and thousands of innocent lives just like her will die as well."

"None of them are innocent!" Dracula yelled. "Any one of them could have stood up and said "no."

"I won't let you do it," the blonde said. "I grieve with you, but I won't let you commit genocide."

Dracula would dash towards his son and attack before he was ready. His son would be forced to flee the castle.

**Wallachia, one year later**

True to Dracula's word, demons, zombies, skeletons, and other monsters would roam the countryside, attacking any human they came across. Defenses would be set up in every major city, while the smaller cities and villages would be forced to fend for themselves.

**AN: This is more or less how Netflix opens it, but I added my own bits here and there. Once ****the backstory is done and we get to the adventure, I will be able to be more creative.**

**Feel free to leave reviews! I am still a beginner author, and every review will be read and taken into account for my future writing. It will also allow me to interact with you, as I will also reply to all of them at the end of each chapter.**


	2. Excommunicated

**Drunken Pig Inn, Gresit**

"So I slammed his face in!"

Several men were at the bar, hollering and carrying on.

"I can't wait to see these aristocratic pissheads soil themselves when they find out their wealth has all been for nothing," a drunkard declared. "I mean they're the ones at fault here. They act all high and mighty, force their beliefs on the people of Wallachia, and now Dracula's pissin hordes are running along the land. Bastards."

This prompted more carrying on by the group of drunks. The only one not carrying on was a lone man sitting in the corner of the tavern. He had brown hair, dark eyes, and was wearing a heavy jacket that hid his shirt well.

"And they're not even the worst ones," another drunk continued. "The worst ones are the Belmonts. We ran them out of Wallachia, but their stink stuck around. We should have just killed them off."

"Shit," the lone man muttered.

"Hey, you there," the barkeep suddenly called to him. "You have been sitting in the corner for about two hours. You either need to make a purchase or I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Look," the man replied. "I'm here because it's cold and dangerous out there."

"Doesn't matter," the barkeep continued. "You have two minutes to make a sale."

"Fine," the man muttered as he walked towards the bar. "Just let me get my money."

He reached inside his jacket as the drunken men watched. Sure enough, something caught one of their eyes.

"Oy" the drunk muttered. "What's that on your chest?"

"My shirt," the loner replied.

"That's a family crest," another drunk announced. "A Belmont crest. You're a Belmont!"

"Never met them," he replied. "Look, I want a room for the night. Here's the money."

He threw a sum of coins on the table.

"I reserve the right to deny service," the barkeep answered. "If the church found out that a Belmont is residing in my inn, they'd burn it down. Leave now."

"Actually," the lead drunk interrupted. "I think he can sleep right here." With that, the entire gang surrounded the loner.

"Confess," his friend ordered. "And we'll make it quick."

"Fine," the loner answered. "I'm Trevor fucking Belmont. Happy now?"

"Now?" The leader asked. "Now you're going to pay for your crimes against Wallachia!"

The gang closed in on Trevor with maniacal facial expressions, until suddenly, a large black gargoyle jumped through a window, and two hunchbacks supporting it.

"The horde is here!" The barkeep declared, as the entire group of drunks hid behind the counter, leaving Trevor alone with the monsters. The beasts screeched at Trevor, who pulled out his whip and swung it at a hunchback. The whip wrapped around its neck, eventually decapitating the beast.

Upon seeing its brother die, the other hunchback jumped towards Trevor, who countered by throwing a knife at it. The knife went right between the hunchback's eyes, killing it before it returned to the ground.

The gargoyle charged Trevor, who slid under it. When the gargoyle turned around and prepared to claw at its foe, Trevor drew his short sword and swung at the gargoyle's neck, decapitating it just like the hunchback. It fell to the ground lifeless.

Trevor put his weapons away and looked at the counter.

"You may not be aristocratic," he started. "But you pissheads soiled yourselves when the night hordes came to this tavern."

"Shut up," the drunkard replied. "Everyone knows you have to deal with black magic in order to fight it off."

"Yeah," his friend added. "Get out of here."

Trevor just shook his head as he pinched his nose.

"Fine," Trevor answered. "But if more show up, it's up to your drunken asses to fight them off."

He went to the door and opened it, only to have the barkeep stop him.

"Oy," he called. "If I let you have a room, will you keep the night hordes from killing us off?"

Trevor looked at the barkeep, and then at the drunks.

"You can't be serious," the lead drunk declared.

"I am," the barkeep replied. "And if you have a problem with it, or give him trouble, you'll be cut off."

Trevor thought for a moment, and then grinned.

"Throw in a free pint and you've got a deal."

**Cathedral of Gresit**

A priest approached the bishop.

"I have heard from one of the citizens," the priest started. "There is a Belmont within the walls of Gresit."

The bishop looked at the stain glass window. The burdens of his job were heavy, as he was not only a religious figure, but a political one. Many of the townsfolk looked on him to help resolve the night horde issue, as well as keeping the city safe from heretics such as the Belmonts. Up until this point, he did a good job in keeping the later true.

"I thought we drove them out of Wallachia," he started. "Under terms of excommunication."

"Well, I guess he didn't get the message," the priest answered. "Should I get the pyre ready?"

The bishop looked towards the ground, and an idea came to his head.

"No," he answered. "Instead, I wish to speak to him directly."

**Drunken Pig Inn, the next morning**

Trevor walked out of the inn with the best night's sleep in some time. His family was driven out of Wallachia when he was a teenager, and he became nomadic when they were killed by the church a few years after.

_I guess the night hordes aren't a bad thing,_ Trevor thought. _If last night is any example, I can probably make some coin selling protection. Might even be able to afford some bread every day._

His thoughts were cut off when he suddenly was surrounded by several priests.

"The bishop of Gresit wants to speak to you, Belmont," the lead priest said.

"I don't think I'm allowed in churches," Trevor replied. "My family was excommunicated."

"The bishop of Gresit has ordered us to deliver you to him. Seeing as your blood has been banished under terms of major excommunication, you are obliged to speak to him."

Trevor thought for a second. There was no way out of this.

"Well shit," he answered.

**AN: Again, I'm trying to make the story my own, but this and the next chapter will just be setup chapters. The adventure will begin later.**

**Reviews: I am a novice, so I take all reviews into account when I write. Since I am also lowkey, I will reply to all of them at the end of each chapter.**

**8BitScorpion: Your review makes it so obvious that you're just a troll. I'm ignoring you.**

**PotatoLord: Welcome back!**

**I do enjoy your abridged summaries of my chapters. They're quite hilarious! But yeah, the thing with society back in those days was that people were fanatical about religion, and people would accuse each other of witchcraft for just about any reason. Your wife isn't getting pregnant? You can blame your neighbor for witchcraft. Does your neighbor have a mole on their face? They're a witch. Is your milk spoiled? Someone is practicing witchcraft to screw with you. There are many examples, which was kind of screwed up.**

**And while Dracula seems insane here, he's one of those people who are driven by anger, and have so much power that they aren't afraid to use it, even on impulse. He used to be feared among humans (to be fair, vampires feast on humans, and Dracula is essentially the most powerful one), but he decided to just live in isolation and breed livestock to feast on. Then Lisa comes around, the one human who found her way into his heart, and she begins to teach him that humans are an alright society. Then she dies due to affiliating with him. Now, while Dracula is acting the wrong way by essentially murdering entire nations, he still has every right to be mad.**

**His son (who will remain unnamed for now due to spoilers), of course, is a dhampir, and is accepted by both vampire and human societies due to him having the blood of both races. He wouldn't have had any problems should his father had just found the one who killed his mother and killed him, but he actually understands that the common person would be afraid that they'd be next in line for the pyre, and therefore afraid to speak up.**

**Anyway, I hope you are enjoying the story so far!**


	3. The Battle of Gresit

**Slow day at work today.**

The priests would escort Trevor across the city.

"Look," Trevor started. "If I enter the church and, catch fire or something, it's your fault."

A couple of the priests chuckled, but most of them were unfazed by Trevor's joke. Their expressions remained rough until they finally entered the church.

"I was under the impression that you Belmonts would know better than to enter a place that doesn't want you," the bishop started.

"So what do you want from me then?" Trevor asked. "You gonna burn me? In case you forgot, that's what got you in this mess in the first place."

"I brought you here to answer questions, not ask them," the bishop replied.

"Well tough shit," Trevor spat. "You and the good people of Wallachia kicked me out, so I have no incentive to play by your rules."

"What are you doing here then?" The bishop demanded. "Everybody who isn't a heretic wants you dead."

"Why?" Trevor demanded. "For one thing, you merely kicked my family out because you didn't understand us. Even with that, you'd think a warrior dynasty that fought the creatures of the night would be celebrated, not run out."

"Fighting the creatures of the night using magic and using ungodly tools," the bishop responded. "It sounds a lot like paganism to me."

Trevor pinched his nose.

"Oh my God," he chuckled. "You really believe that the last son of the Belmont family brought all of this upon you, despite the Belmonts being the very family that are known to fight these very same creatures."

The bishop raised an eyebrow.

"Well, as much as I should smack you for your tone, I believe I have a means for you to prove your innocence," the bishop grinned. "If you are from a warrior dynasty that we would be better with, why don't you find Dracula and destroy him?"

It was Trevor's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Why would I want to do that?" he asked. "It was your people that decided to burn Dracula's wife due to refusing to listen. It was your people that decided to jump to conclusions, and it was your people that brought this upon themselves. Why would I want to clean up your mess?"

"SHE WAS A WITCH!" the bishop yelled. "I am doing the duty of God himself, keeping the good people of Wallachia away from the influence of the devil himself."

"That doesn't answer my question," Trevor said sternly. The bishop would sigh and calm down a bit.

"Do this thing for us," he continued. "And perhaps the terms of your excommunication can be something that can be discussed."

Trevor looked at the bishop. He believed that his family name should be honored, not condemned, and it sickened him whenever someone spoke ill of him.

"Alright," Trevor answered. "But I leave tomorrow, so that I may stock up on supplies today."

**That evening**

Trevor was at his room at the Drunken Pig Inn, organizing his supplies. Food, torches, and medical supplies were organized alongside his weapons.

Without warning, Trevor would hear an alarm bell ringing outside, as well as townsfolk screaming.

"I bet the church will blame me for this, too," he commented as he ran outside with his weapons. He was met with screaming and the screeches of the night horde.

However, there were a few people that were armed with pitchforks, spears, and other weapons. They were trying to fight the horde themselves, but they clearly did not have the know how to win.

"Everyone with a weapon rally to me," Trevor yelled. "If you are unarmed, return to your homes."

Everyone listened and soon enough, Trevor had a sizable force behind him.

"I need some priests to gather some water. You should know what to do with it," Trevor ordered. "Also, I need some people to collect salt. As much as you can find."

The town and the priests listened, and soon enough, Trevor had a supply of salt and holy water on hand.

"Everyone with a sword dips their blades in the salt," he instructed. "Salt kills demons. Spread the word."

"The horde is here," a town member yelled. Sure enough, several gargoyles charged at the group.

"Pikes, forward!" Trevor yelled. The gargoyles ran into them before they were able to realize their mistake, and sure enough, they were impaled by the weapons.

"Cut 'em down!" Trevor yelled. The swordsmen sliced the demons, and to their surprise, the salt did their work and burnt the flesh of the demons.

A horde of skeletons charged from their left flank, and the chattering of their bones intimidated the townsfolk. Trevor responded by taking a bucket of holy water and throwing it at the horde, which burst into flames upon contact.

"Fanatics or not," Trevor muttered. "You guys sure know how to make holy water."

A giant skeleton was all that remained, armed with a bone sword and a shield. Trevor knew that this particular skeleton was probably the leader, so he knew it was his fight.

The skeleton lunged at Trevor, who dodged the stab. Trevor responded by drawing his sword and swinging at the skeleton, who blocked it with the shield. Trevor used his other hand to swing his whip, striking the skeleton in the head.

The giant burst into flames when his whip made contact. After a few seconds, the horde was leaderless and unorganized.

"They're retreating," a citizen yelled. Sure enough, the horde started to flee from the city, leaving the town and the people alone. This prompted cheering from everyone within the walls.

"I didn't think we could fight them," one of the pikemen started. "But we can!"

"Belmont," the priest started with a smile. "I will inform the bishop of your victory today. I may not have the authority to decide this, but I think that we were in the wrong this entire time."

"Just use what you learned today to fight them off," Trevor instructed. "I am leaving tomorrow to go after Dracula, so it is up to you to keep them organized."

Trevor looked up at a distant bell tower. He saw his first objective, which was to climb said tower and look for Dracula's castle.

Seeing has the city was safe for the night, Trevor returned to the inn, deciding to rest up for the journey he was about to undertake.

**AN: If any of you were wondering, the leader of the attacking force is the Skull Knight, the first boss in the game. The reason why this fight was one sided was because the boss hardly takes any effort to defeat.**

**Reviews****: I welcome everyone to leave a review so that I may have input on my stories. I will also like to keep the conversation going, so I will reply to all of them at the end of each chapter.**

**Potato**** Lord: Welcome back!****I will begin by answering your question: Belmont is Trevor's last name, and he has come down from a line of warriors that fought the creatures of the night. As the priest explained, though, the people (and the church) became afraid of their power and forced them out of the country. Again, they judged what they didn't understand.**

**And**** believe it or not, the Netflix adaptation (SPOILER ALERT) has Trevor acting a lot more vulgar and foolish. He's quite rude for most of the episodes out so far, his demeanor is worse, and he hardly cares about anything except for beer before his character arc happens. In fact, he gets the shit kicked at of him at the bar, and he gets thrown out promptly afterwards.**

**Anyway****, if you have any more questions about Castlevania, feel free to ask!**


	4. Clockwork

**OK, I think I delayed this long enough. This chapter will be short, but it's a roadblock I am sick of. I hope it's not too disappointing.**

Trevor looked up at the climb he had ahead of him. The clock tower stood, standing 100 meters tall. He was warned that the tower was haunted, but he was prepared for anything it had to throw against him. Besides, the elevation would grant him a good view of his journey ahead.

While he climbed, memories of his childhood replayed in his mind.

**-Years earlier-**

A twelve year old Trevor was in the backyard of the Belmont estate with his father **(who is apparently unknown in the Castlevania wiki)**. He was doing is routine training with sword and whip, preparing for the day that he would become a vampire hunter just like his father before him.

"That's right, Trevor," his father said. "If you spin the whip that way, you will have more control of it."

Out of nowhere, four robed men approached the house.

"Excuse me," the lead man said. "Is this the Belmont residence?"

"It is," Trevor's father answered. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

The three other priests immediately apprehended Trevor's father.

"What?"

"You have been accused of dealings with the devil, using ungodly tools and doing unholy practices. There will be an inquisition."

"What? No," the father yelled. "We fight the creatures of the night. We are not affiliated with the devil at all!"

"I'll lead him to the town," the leader said. "You three, clean up the estate."

"What about the kid?" One of them asked.

"Take him to... hey get back here!"

Trevor ran towards the forests.

"Should we chase him?"

"No, he'll be forced to return to town later. For now, purify this tainted mansion."

The three priests nodded as they lit their torches, and then proceeded to burn the estate to the ground.

**-Days later-**

Trevor returned to the remains of the mansion. His family was gone, as well as his childhood home. He looked around the ruins and found the fireproof safe.

"Well it's a good thing this survived," he said to himself.

He pulled out his pocketknife and picked the lock. After a couple of minutes, the lock became undone, revealing the Belmont family's most prized possession: The Vampire Killer whip. This whip was created by alchemy and had the capability of destroying vampires, demons, and even beings regarded as gods.

He took the whip and slowly slipped away, knowing that he was the last wielder of his family's powerful heirloom.

**-Present-**

Trevor was finally on the top floor. Before he had a chance to look out a window, however, a strange man began to attack him.

"Oh, Christ," Trevor muttered as he dodged a throwing knife. He was about to throw a throwing knife of his own when he noticed that the man's eyes were glowing red.

"Possession, eh?" He said. "Good thing I came prepared."

Trevor swung his whip and the possessed man, only to have him dodge and throw another knife at him. The two continued to duel it out until an idea came to Trevor's head. He swung his whip and then promptly threw a vial of holy water where the man went to dodge, and sure enough, the vial broke. When the holy water made contact, it went straight to work burning the man.

Trevor saw his chance and swung his whip one more time at the man, who collapsed from the attacks.

"If I remember how possession works, he will wake up unharmed in a few seconds," he said. True to his word, the man was on his feet shortly after he made his statement.

"Are you alright?" Trevor asked.

"Alright? I be fine if ya hand over ye valuables right now," the man threatened.

"Figures," Trevor chuckled. "I cure a man of Dracula's possession and he's a pirate."

"Dracula?" The man asked. "The bastard's killed me crew and sunk me ship. How else am I to rebuild?"

Trevor sighed. He didn't know what to make of this man.

"For starters, you can live another day if you refrain from threatening the last of the Belmont clan," Trevor threatened. "My whip will beat your butter knife any day."

"So what you be here for, anyway?" the man asked. "Figured you be huntin Dracula or some shit."

"I am," Trevor answered. "You're welcome to join. I'd imagine you'd want revenge, and maybe loot the castle to rebuild."

This got the man's attention. His demeanor became less hostile.

"Hmm, I like yer thinkin," the man said. "Name's Grant Danasty."

"Trevor Belmont," Trevor greeted. "Let's find a path and begin."

**AN: Yeah, I don't think I like how this chapter went, but it's the best I could figure out. If you want to know how this level actually is, it's just a bunch of platforming sections with Medusa heads that fly side to side in a curved pattern. This would be too boring if I just narrated that instead.**

**Review time: As a low key author, I will read and reply to all reviews at the end of each chapter, so feel free to drop one before you leave!**

**Guest or AppleSause: I know that I pretty much wrote a three chapter summery of the first season of the Netflix series, but I needed to get some backstory in. My friend has not played Castlevania, and I'm sure some others might not have either. I wanted to set things up so they weren't entirely in the dark. I will admit that I shouldn't have had the first level be in town, but I did that because I'd run into the same problem I had with this chapter: Making one person doing parkour and oneshotting every monster he faces interesting to read. The less of that I have to do the better.**

**I do appreciate the feedback, though. Feel free to review again!**

**Potatolord: I appreciate the Christmas wishes (looks at clock) AHHH! June is only a few hours away!**

**Anyway, I pretty much addressed everything in AppleSause's reply: That chapter was pretty much two episodes of the Netflix series altered and dumbed down. I hope that I don't have roadblocks like this in the future, and hope that now that there are two characters, it will be easier to make things interesting again.**

**See you later!**


	5. A Grave Situation

**I know I'm publishing less frequently than I used to, but I've just been so busy lately. On top of that, I have been under quite a bit of stress lately, so my creativity isn't as great as it has been.**

Trevor and Grant looked out the window of the clock tower.

"So it looks like the Castle is over there, on that peninsula," Trevor pointed out. "We can walk all the way over, but there is a fair bit of swampland that we have to traverse. Thoughts?"

Grant looked for a second. He noticed that there was a dock on their side of the water.

"How 'bout that dock?" He suggested. "We can use a boat and sail across the water, bypassin the swamp and cuttin down on time."

Trevor looked towards the dock.

"I'm low on coin," he pointed out. "In times like this, I don't think any of the locals will rent us a boat, never mind one that is going towards the root of their troubles, and one at a rate that we can afford."

They both looked on.

"Besides, we have to traverse through that cemetery to reach the dock. If my grandfather's notes are to be believed, cemeteries are full of undead. I'd rather avoid it."

Grant chuckled.

"Yer goin after Dracula but ain't willin to fight a few zombies?" He mused.

"I'm not worried about me," Trevor answered. "I'm armed the with knowledge and weapons to fight these creatures. You're just a pirate with a butter knife."

"Fuck ye, too," Grant spat. "I gave ya me advice, do what ye want."

"Fine, we'll go to the docks," Trevor relented. "But I'm not going to save your ass if you jump into fights you can't win."

"Deal," Grant nodded. "Let's get outta here."

**-Castlevania-**

Dracula looked at a painting of his family. It was a picture of him behind Lisa, with his hands on her shoulders. It amused him that anyone could be attracted to someone that towered two feet above them.

Lisa was holding their baby boy, Adrian. He remembered how much joy he had when he found out that she was pregnant with his child. It brought him even more joy when they finally were able to introduce him to the world for the first time. He promised to give his son the best life he could possibly have. There was an aura of love and happiness that Dracula never felt until then, and he just couldn't imagine living without it ever again.

However, life is unfair. This was a lesson that he learned the hard way. His wife is now dead, and his son is not only missing, but has also refused to participate in the war he declared against the human race. He would have to find out where he ran off to later.

His thoughts were interrupted by knocking on his door. It was Death.

"My lord," he started. "Reports from Gresit have arrived."

"Ah, yes," Dracula answered. "Come in."

Death looked at his lifelong friend. He knew that he was still shaken by what had happened, but his strategic expertise was still excellent. He was a natural leader, and even though Death was a demigod in his own right, he would be glad to be Dracula's second in command.

"The assault had been repelled," Death explained. "They were able to take some lives, but it was as if they were prepared last night."

Dracula looked at a map he had laid out on a table. Gresit was quite a distance away from Castlevania, so it would take time to send reinforcements.

"How were they prepared?" He asked.

"I have heard rumors," Death started. "Apparently, the last son of the Belmont clan survived the purging. He was in Gresit last night, and now the town knows how to repeal the night creatures."

Dracula looked at the map again. The Belmont clan was the last hope that humanity had against his wrath, but until this point, he had thought them extinct.

"Withdraw our forces from Gresit," Dracula said. "They would be better spent on other towns. We will try to take them again when we have taken over the surrounding areas."

"Yes, my lord." Death answered.

When Dracula looked back at the painting, Death put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not fear," he started. "We fight a just war. Humanity has always been the worst thing that has happened to the Earth. You have the honor of being the one that cleanses us of this plague."

Dracula looked up and nodded.

"Thanks for that," he said with a small smile. "But even victory won't bring them back."

**-Cemetery-**

"I never understood why people build such gigantic structures like that," Grant started. "I mean I've seen churches, clock towers, cathedrals, and now, gravestones that are much bigger than they need to be."

"It's prestige," Trevor explained. "The aristocracy would oftentimes build structures and gravestones like these to show off their wealth. The bigger and fancier the building, the more affluent you'd appear in the eyes of the world."

"That'd just mean you'd be a better target to rob," Grant commented.

"True, but the goal was influence," Trevor countered. "This was a means to compete against rivaling clans. If your cathedral, clock tower, or whatever was bigger, it would potentially win you the favor of political and religious leaders."

"Oh, I think I get it," Grant replied. "So it's a dick wavin contest?"

Trevor chuckled. "I suppose that's a good way to sum it up, though the practice has always disgusted me. They could have spent that money on something to better the lives of the people, not just show off to the world. Luckily, Dracula's curse has prevented people from..."

Trevor was interrupted by thunder in the sky.

"Figures," Trevor sighed. "Let's get to the docks quickly."

They both ran to the cemetery only to see a large monster block the way.

"Cyclops!" Trevor called out. "Don't let the eye stun you!"

Grant ran behind a gravestone while Trevor pulled out his whip.

"Cyclops, has both brute strength and a gaze that can turn a man into stone. God shits in my dinner once again," he muttered.

He swung his whip at the monster only for it to raise its mallet and block the attack. It then proceeded to slam the mallet into the ground, sending Trevor backwards.

Grant responded by running up to the cyclops, climbing it, and stabbing it in the face. The attack worked, as the cyclops shook in pain, causing Grant to lose his balance and fall off.

More thunder shook the ground, giving Trevor an idea.

"Grant," he called. "On my call, throw your knife into its eye!"

Grant nodded and took cover behind a gravestone while Trevor kept the cyclops's attention.

"Now!" He yelled.

Grant threw his knife at the eye, hurting it some more. A second later, however, lighting struck the knife, which conducted the electricity to the cyclops, which died from the attack.

"I hate cyclops," Trevor commented.

Grant went to collect the knife when a statue of a hooded woman started shaking. Eventually, the stone crumbled, revealing that it was a woman trapped in stone by the monster they just killed.

"Well ain't this a surprise," Grant mused.

"You alright, miss?" Trevor started.

"Ugh, that was horrid," she commented. She wore a blue cloak, complete with a hood, which hid her blonde hair. She was about as tall as Grant, and just shorter than Trevor.

"You ran into a cyclops," Trevor explained. "Nasty creature. Turns the victims into stone while it feasts on their fears. My partner and I killed it."

"Thank you," she stated plainly. "Dracula's hordes are everywhere. Best find shelter."

"We will tonight, but tomorrow, we're going to sail to his castle," Trevor explained.

"Why?" She asked.

"There's bound to be shinnies in there," Grant explained.

"That, and it's my duty," Trevor added. "Name's Belmont. Trevor Belmont."

The woman looked at him. He looked as though he knew what he was doing, and he looked well prepared for the quest that most people would consider reckless.

"I'm Sypha Belnades," she introduced. "I am a magician, and I think I want to help you.

"Yeah, right, lass," Grant taunted. "What the bloody 'ell can ya do, eh?"

Sypha growled, summoned an icicle, and sent it straight to his groin. While it didn't draw blood or injure him, it did send him to the ground.

"Bloody 'ell, wretch!" Grant yelled. "We saved yer arse and this is how you thank me?"

"I've seen enough," Trevor replied with a huge grin. "I think a magician like you will be most helpful."

"Alright," Sypha nodded. "But he had better be kept in line,"

"I'm sure he'll behave from here on out, right Grant?" Trevor mused.

"Cock suckin, vamp fuckin," Grant muttered.

"And watch your language around the lady," Trevor added.

**AN: I think that's a good way to relieve stress: Take an imaginary character and have an icicle hit them in the dick. It's sad that I'm laughing at my own jokes here!**

**Normally, I'd address all reviews here, at the end of every chapter. However, since there are no new reviews, I'm going to end it with a quick rant:**

**I am sick and tired of the media shoving opinions down our throats while barely being informative at all. Hell, _The Onion_ is the best news source because even though it's entirely satirical, it's at least unbiased. **

**Anyway, God bless this mess that the planet is in.**


End file.
